


Au Revoir

by Eliyes



Series: Perceptible By Touch [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation between Reep and Kon after Lar goes into the Phantom Zone. (This is the second time Kon has had to do this. It <i>sucks</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: takes place in the 21st century, before the last two pages of _Adventure Comics #11 (2010)_.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal December 8, 2011.

 

After Mon-El disappeared into the Phantom Zone, Reep tapped in the command that would close the portal for the rest of the 21st century. Kon turned away for a moment, covering his eyes with one hand.  
  
"So," he said thickly, " _that_ was heartrending." He sniffed and scrubbed his face before turning back towards Reep. "Seriously, _thank you_."  
  
The Durlan bowed his head, and spoke in Interlac. "As honoured as I was to play a small part in his legendary seeding of the worlds, _that_... I think that was even more heroic. That was..."  
  
"Epic," Kon supplied in English, than also switched to the common language of the 31st century. "The word gets over-used right now, much like 'awesome', but really, in the original, powerful way, that was _epic_." He ran a hand back through his hair. "But he'll be surprised, when he learns how people feel about him."  
  
Reep nodded, remembering. "That's part of it, though. If he thought of himself the way others see him --"  
  
"He's like Superman, that way. God! Every time he said he was letting Clark down, I wanted to set him straight." Kon held up a hand. "Don't worry, I know better than to tip someone off about their future..."  
  
"Not any more than necessary." Reep sighed. Then frowned. "So why did you ask a question you already knew the answer to? About meeting again."  
  
"To remind him he's wanted. And also -- just in case he _does_ remember this -- I know he's got enough pieces, from things you guys said and knowing I've been to your time, to puzzle out his chances of meeting me again. I... wanted to give him something to _hope_ for, while he's stuck." Kon smiled ruefully. "I won't ask if _I'll_ ever see _him_ again."  
  
"Time will tell," Reep repeated with a faint smile.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Take care," Kon said, "And say 'hello' from me."  
  
"I will."  
  


*

  
  
When Reep reappeared in the Legion HQ, in his own time, he went to the Monitor Room, put his hand on the shoulder of the Legionnaire on duty there -- who happened to be one of his oldest friends -- and said, "Hey. I've just come back from the 21st century. Kon-El says, 'hello'."  
  
Mon-El smiled.

 


End file.
